Player Slang
New Players' Guide to Common Slang in LEGO Universe Many new players may get confused with all the new and seemingly meaningless terms whizzing around the game. This page is to describe some of those terms to new players who are not familiar to these terms in LEGO Universe, or any game. Drops Drops are treasure items found on enemies after they have been defeated. They can be anything from power-ups to equipment, bricks, models, tokens, and/or coins. Rare items are usually the most prized. In an effort to obtain rare drops, or quantities of more common drops, many players resort to "grinding" (see below). Grinding Grinding, '''or '''Farming, is player slang for the action of repeatedly smashing enemies to gain rewards or reputation (if available in said game). When grinding, players usually find a "base" or "camp", any spot where there are many enemies (usually away from other players), and continue to battle there until they have found the item(s) that they were looking for, or completed the achievement(s) to get reward(s). Players can grind basically anywhere that there are enemies in-game, and usually go to places where the best loot comes from. Best Places to Grind The best places to grind in-game are based on each player's personal preference, but the following have been some of the most popular: *Brig Rock (Gnarled Forest) *Spiderling Cave (Avant Gardens) *Dragon Den (Forbidden Valley) *Mantis Rock (Forbidden Valley) *Caldera Mar (Crux Prime) *Aura Mar (Crux Prime) *Maelstrom Quarry (Crux Prime) Kill Stealing Kill Stealing is where one person attacks the enemy first, then having another player do all of the rest of the work. This can be easily avoided by watching carefully when in crowds (to make sure you've made the first hit), or by joining into teams so everyone gets a share of the treasure. If you haven't made the first hit, stop attacking and pick a different target. Trivia *For Maelstrom Dragon Invaders, this is almost the opposite. The last total hit gets the treasure, which causes severe problems. *Many complain, but this is a basic system that is in most MMOGs, such as WoW, and FreeRealms. There are exceptions, such as Wizard101 and Runescape. Spawning Spawning is the term players use to describe resetting of enemies. If enemies did not spawn and respawn, the battlefield would be quickly empty. Spawning allows grinding for all players. Spawning of enemies occurs in a few different ways: popping up out of the ground, walking out of crypts, and just randomly appearing. Mainly Stromlings dig themselves out of the ground, Horsemen walk out of crypts, and generally all other enemies randomly appear. Players also respawn after being smashed, but this is generally known as being "rebuilt". World Nicknames When chatting with their friends, many players tend to avoid tediously typing names such as "Avant Gardens", or "Club Station Alpha". Here is a list of commonly used world name abbreviations as well as common meeting places in that world: *Avant Gardens: AG **Sentinel Camp **Monument **Launch Area *Nimbus Station: NS **NS Circle **Brick Annex **Race Place **Concert *Gnarled Forest: GF **Pirate Camp **Brig Rock **Race Place *Forbidden Valley: FV **Great Tree **Refinery *Crux Prime: Crux *Club Station Alpha: LEGO Club *Starbase 3001: Starbase *any Properties: AG, NS, Grove, GF, or FV Prop (i.e. one might call their Nimbus Rock Property "NS Prop", etc.) Numbers Due to the limitations placed on chat, many players may use alternative spellings or words to represent numbers in-game when chatting or trading. Some common ones are: *Zero - zero *One - one *Two - too, to *Three - tree, thee *Four - for, fore *Five - fif, ive, live, dive *Six - sticks, sicks *Seven - even, evan *Eight - ate, late, date, wait *Nine - mine, pine *Ten - tend, tin, tent, zen, den *Two digit numbers - number zero *Hundred - hundred *Thousand - thousand Item Slang Terms for items in game: *Red Imaginite Crystal - RIC *King's Crown - Crown *Faction Specialty Kits - Kit *Bat Lord Specialty Kit - Bat Gear *Explorien Bot Specialty Kit - Bot Gear *Mosaic Jester Specialty Kit - Mosaic Gear *high diamond rating rare items - Rares *3+3+3 Weapons - Elites Other Important Terms *Spam - rapidly repeating the same chat message until it becomes annoying *NPC - a non-player character, such as Velocity Lane or any one of the many other characters in LU *Lag - a term for the loss of framerate in a game, or in layman's terms your game is slowing down and images are becoming choppy *AFK - "Away from Keyboard", the player will not be active and won't respond *BRB - "Be Right Back", the player will be temporarily unavailable *IMO or IMHO - "In My Opinion" or "In My Honest/Humble Opinion" *Owned / Owning - Complete and utter victory; i.e. I owned Roo Moorg; also used is common variant "pwned" *LOL- "laugh out loud", for when you or another player does something funny. *ROFL-"Rolling on the floor laughing", for when you or another player does something VERY funny. Category:Gameplay Category:Community